Bagon
|} Bagon (Japanese: タツベイ Tatsubay) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into starting at level 50. Biology Bagon is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling . It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot. Bagon lives in with cliffs and rocks. It longs to fly and dreams of one day being able to do so. Frustrated at its inability to fly, it leaps off cliffs and smashes its head against large rocks. This process of continually bashing its head causes it to become as hard as steel. Well-developed neck muscles support its hard head. This, combined with its powerful body, allows it to shatter rocks with its head. In the anime Major appearances Bagon made its anime debut in Let Bagons be Bagons, in which a Bagon, belonging to a named Michelle, tries to learn how to fly, a trait shared with a runaway Bagon in Pinch Healing. A Bagon appeared in Pinch Healing!, where it fell ill and was treated by . A Bagon was seen in Tag! We're It...! during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, where it fought along with a against Brock's Sudowoodo and Holly's . A Bagon appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It evolved into sometime before A Meeting of Two Journeys! and evolved again into sometime before Analysis Versus Passion!. Minor appearances A Bagon appeared during the Hoenn Grand Festival in Deceit and Assist. A Bagon under the ownership of a appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!. A Bagon appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Bagon appeared during the in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. A Bagon also appeared in The Keystone Pops!. A Bagon appeared at the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. A Bagon appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Pokédex entries until its head eventually grows as hard as steel.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Bagon appeared as one of the many Pokémon that grunts of Team Magma and Team Aqua sent out in the Seafloor Cavern in No Armaldo Is an Island. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Bagon appeared in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries them into pebbles.}} with its ironlike skull.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Kala'e Bay}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Stompstump Peak, Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B29), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber, Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (5F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 6}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 162}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Wish Bagon|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wish Bagon}} |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Iron Defense Bagon|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Iron Defense Bagon}} |Year of the Dragon Bagon Egg|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bagon}} |Year of the Dragon Bagon Egg|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bagon}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Bagon Egg|All|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bagon 2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Bagon Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bagon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- , but I'm not stubborn! |P2=Darn it... I went and lost half my HP already... |P3=I can't do this anymore... My head's too heavy to hold up... |PL=There! Leveled up! My rock-hard head got harder! }} |- |- with its hard skull. It can move a small obstacle. }} |- |- . }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=372 |name2=Shelgon |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=373 |name3=Salamence |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Bagon's is the lowest among Pokémon. Origin Bagon is based on a dragon, but possibly draws some aspects from , a species of two-legged dinosaur known for their domed heads. Name origin Bagon may be a combination of baby and dragon. Tatsubay may be a combination of 竜 tatsu (dragon) and baby. In other languages and |fr=Draby|frmeaning=From dragon and baby |es=Bagon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bagon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아공이 Agongi|komeaning=From and , with |zh_cmn=寶貝龍 ''Bǎo Bèi Lóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Baby/darling dragon" |zh_yue=寶貝龍 Bǎo Bèi Lóng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Baby/darling dragon" |hi=बेगॉन Bagon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Kindwurm fr:Draby it:Bagon ja:タツベイ pl:Bagon zh:宝贝龙